blindnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Five
Season Five of Blindness is the upcoming fifth chapter of the story, and the last chapter of the first volume. The season is set to begin about a couple of weeks after the end of season four. The whole premise of the season is tentatively nothing more than summer fun for the protagonists. The main storyline that carries throughout the fifth season is all character-centered and the reflections made on oneself as the driving force through the season. The journey made throughout the summer is different for all three characters, and may even change course every now and then. Many of season four's tied ends are slightly loosened in this season, but not for large purposes. The season's timeline starts on May 28, 2011, and is set to end in early August. Episodes [[So Far Away|'So Far Away']] Summer has begun, and no one knows what to expect from it, or how to spend it. Yet, still as there is few people around, there is a certain level of balance that is disturbed. 'Wherever I May Roam' Description coming soon. 'Meet Me On The Equinox' Description coming soon. 'Never Too Late' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x05' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x06' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x07' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x08' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x09' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x10' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x11' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x12' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x13' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x14' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x15' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x16' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x17' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x18' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x19' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x20' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x21' Description coming soon. 'Episode 5x22' Description coming soon. Trivia *The theme of the season is set to be time, which can be exposed in multiple possible ways: **The value of time. Every living thing does have its expiration date. We best make the most of what time we have. **The spending of time. It can either be well spent, or wasted on something of little worth. **Creating moments that can be considered timeless. There's always a moment every now and then when time just skips a beat, or even feels like it completely stops in an instant. **Because of the prominence of time, there are a lot of exploring on dreams this season. *The fifth season was already initially planned in mid-production of the fourth season. *This season is likely to have the lowest number of regulars, with only three of the five main characters returning physically. *All the Crazies appear somehow in this season, but not so directly as the previous seasons. While Hosea, Crystal, and Jack appear physically, the other members (Jade, Rayce, Michael, Virginia, even Katie, Kenzie, and Kaitelin) appear in different forms, either metaphysically, through a picture or mention, or by flashbacks. *This season has no singular main antagonist, if any. *Season five continues the noir formula that was introduced in the previous season, but cranks it up with a more urban and gritty feel. Also, the season is not a particularly shady season, but will be a mind-game mystery. From the conceptual angle, Hosea evaluates it as "Secret Window meets Fringe meets Black Swan." As season four was the noir season, season five is the psycho-noir. *Many nods to the previous four seasons are placed throughout season five. *As season four closed the main freshman year story, season five can be considered the epilogue chapter of Volume I. Category:Volume I Category:Seasons Category:Part I